


Third Time's a Charm

by csichick_2



Series: RP Fics [7]
Category: Law & Order, Rent - Larson
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 05:25:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2138655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark has a bit of a learning curve when it comes to blowjobs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third Time's a Charm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ecaracap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecaracap/gifts).



> Written for and writerverse challenge and the prompt "third time's a charm"

The first time Mark gave Mike a blowjob – or at least tried to – it was pretty disastrous. Mark tried to take in Mike’s entire length all at once and quickly started gagging. Luckily Mike was completely understanding, and recounted his own bad experience from the first time he gave a blowjob.

The second time, Mark went slower, but still ended up gagging partway through after taking in too much of Mike’s length. Mark figured that Mike would be annoyed this time, but he was still understanding, something that baffled Mark.

The third time Mark gave Mike a blowjob, there were no mishaps, and Mike orgasmed, so clearly he did something right. He supposes there is something to the third time being the charm.


End file.
